


Making Pepe great again

by PeachJuice



Category: meme - Fandom
Genre: Multi, hot nostril hair, trump's hairy epidermis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuice/pseuds/PeachJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump and Putin have some fun, Pepe watches closely. Very hot ;) yum yum v hot oh tee pee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Pepe great again

Pepe touches Donald's face, caressing as his green skin prickles with arousal. Putin stands behind Donald, arms around his waist. Putin nuzzles his snout into Donald's hairy neck  
"honey boo boo talk ze dirty to meh"  
Putin whispers  
Donald's neck hair stands up a little, arousal beginning   
"communism"  
Putin groans

Donald whimpers as Putin's hairy nostrils glaze over his oily epidermis.   
"Make me great again daddy"  
Donald moans  
"Da"  
Putin obliges, slapping the man's rear.

Donald reaches a chubby limb down Putin's leg, feeling the sweat and smelling the sweet scent of fascism.   
Donald looks up at Putin, mouth slightly open.   
"I'm gonna make you great again daddy" Donald says, his voice full of lust.  
"Git on ze knees, baby boy" Putin commands, voice low and dangerous


End file.
